One Last Dance
by Pandaz and Poetry
Summary: He was just a person she danced with. He’d come to Washington looking for an alien. What she didn’t know is that the alien he was looking for was her. 10th Doctor/OC. Prequel to “What Comes Around, Goes Around.” Well, sorta. Part of the "13" series.
1. The Ball

I do not own _anything_. I wish, but I do not.

Laone is pronounced Lay-own.

Stop pronouncing my godforsaken name wrong.

* * *

She was a vision in black. Not in pink or purple or green or orange or red or blue. In black.

Correction: _They_ were a vision in black.

The four girls standing in the doorway. One with shoulder length brown hair, one with long, curly blonde hair, one with tan skin and curly brown hair.

And one with short black hair, with a snowy white streak for bangs on the right side of her face. She lead the group, surprisingly.

"This is so _dumb_," she said. She adjusted the sapphire-jeweled mask she wore.

"Calm down, Laone," the girl with brown hair said.

"Shut up, Hannah," Laone responded. "You are not the one wearing high heels."

"Uh, yeah I am."

"But you're used to them," the tan-skinned girl cut in. "I'm wearing converse under this."

The fourth girl wrinkled her nose, messing with the ruby-encased mask she was forced to wear.

"I hate these masks," she told Laone.

"I _know_." Laone complained. "I have to wear _contacts_, Brigette. I _hate_ contacts."

Brigette nodded. The tan-skinned girl, Mimi, sighed.

"Why did we come again?"

"Because Hannah's boyfriend from Mississippi or wherever he lives is gonna be here."

"He's from _Kentucky_!" Hannah corrected, flustered at the mix-up.

Laone rolled her eyes, sitting down at a table, beside a blonde girl in purple.

Three "Hey, purple,"s followed as they say down. Only one girl, Mimi, called the girl by her actual name, Marisa.

"Bleh." they all said.

They watched everyone enter, in pairs, or in groups. It was a Masquerade ball, so everyone wore masks. It was hard to tell who was who, but some of the girls' friends found their way to the table, one by one.

And only one of them had a date.

"Lucky," the girls all chorused at Tara, the one with the date.

Laone was in a particularly bad mood today. Today was April 11th, her least favorite day of the year. The anniversary of her friend Zefrina's death.

"How are you holding up?" Tara asked her.

"Suckily."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"No."

Laone's shoulders fell as she sighed. Couldn't she at least have had a date this year?

There was a tap on her shoulder.

"What the he—" she stopped short, blinking.

A tall, thin young man stood behind her. He was holding out his hand. Laone blinked at it, as if not sure what to do.

Hannah elbowed her.

"He wants to dance with you," she stage-whispered.

Laone gulped, standing up and taking the man's hand. She was nervous; she'd never actually danced before. Well, she had, alone in her room, when no one was home.

And she was a total klutz. She was _screwed_.

She was wishing and hoping and praying she didn't hurt somebody as he led her towards the dance floor.

The song "Big Girls Don't Cry," by Fergie came on. Now she was _super_-screwed.

She shut her eyes, but as soon as the first verse started, she opened them. He was leading her gently, but effectively. And she wasn't hurting anyone.

"Wow," she said aloud.

"Hmm?" the young man hummed.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Laone studied her dance partner as close as she could through her mask.

He wore a mask as well, so she couldn't see most of his face. But his hair was short and brown, but not dark brown. It stuck up in the front, so it barely hung in his face. What, did he use hair gel? She looked closer. She thought his eyes were hazel, or caramel, but she was wearing contacts. She couldn't tell.

The song changed. "Your Guardian Angel," by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started playing. Laone bit her lip, so she wouldn't cry. By the second chorus, her lip was bleeding.

And, thanks to her sucky luck, her dance partner noticed. They were on the edge, so he lead her off easily. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed her lip. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, though she doubted he could see it under her mask.

She looked at his suit and raised an eyebrow. He wore one of those ones you see the actors on _BBC America _wear. How odd.

She pulled away from him. She wasn't used to this kind of thing, and she'd learned where falling in love left you.

"Er, thank you," she said, picking up the front of her dress to go back to her group.

She turned around, and he caught her hand. And he smiled, ever so softly.

"Um, what was your name again?" she asked. "I didn't catch it."

"Huh? Oh, John. John Smith," he said. He had a English accent. A . . . _British_ accent.

She shook her head, turning around. There were no John Smith's at her school.

_'Wait a second, I know that voice!' _she thought. She'd heard it on _BBC America _so many times.

It was David Tennant's voice.

She whirled around, but he wasn't there. She looked around wildly. Then she spotted him, heading out the door.

And like the girl in the horror movie who always follows the bad guy, she hurried out the exit after him.


	2. Waking up in the TARDIS

Re-cap: _She whirled around, but he wasn't there. She looked around wildly. Then she spotted him, heading out the door._

_And like the girl in the horror movie who always follows the bad guy, she hurried out the exit after him._

* * *

"Hello?" My voice echoed throughout the empty school halls. "Hello? John?"

My hands tightened on the front of my ebony-colored dress. I stepped cautiously.

"John? John? Hello?"

I didn't know why I was following him. I took another step, and another, and another.

On the fourth step, I faltered. Where did I remember this from . . . ?

* * *

_"Zefrina?" Step. Step. "Zefrina, where are you? It's me, Sasate. Answer me . . ." Step. Step._

_A gunshot. Running now._

_"Zefrina? Zefrina?!"_

_Stopping before a dark velvet door. Blood on the floor. Music up loud. Lying on the floor._

_A gun in her hand . . ._

* * *

I snapped back to reality. I hadn't had those kinds of dreams or visions in a little over a year. I shouldn't think them.

I continued down the hall.

"Hello?" I passed the band room, the small gym, and the weight room.

I was passing the choir room. I heard a door click. I looked down the other corridor.

I was either the unlucky girl in the horror movie that gets killed first, the damsel in one twisted _Cinderella_story, or the prince(ss) chasing Snow White (a.k.a John White).

Well, thank God I wasn't Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz. _That would suck. Big time.

I opened the choir room door slightly. A blue box. I don't mean a moving box that's been painted blue.

I mean a FLIPPIN' ENORMOUS _BLUE BOX!_

_Okay, I know I've said this many times before, but I've finally __lost my mind._

And for once, I'm completely serious.

I open the door and take baby steps. I hear someone behind me, but I can't turn around in the heels fast enough.

I think my last thought was, _Damn, I _am_ the unlucky girl who dies first . . ._

* * *

_Am I dead . . . ? What happened . . . ?_

I open one eye slowly. I'm in some kind of a—room.

And no ordinary room. It's made out of . . . I dunno how to describe it. Like something you'd see inside the TARDIS on Doctor Who.

Now that's beyond a little creepy.

I rub my head. It's _killing_ me. I roll my shoulders, but there's something missing.

I don't have wings. I look over my shoulder and confirm it.

Damn it, I've gone and went to Hell.

Even though I kind of always knew I'd go to Hell, it was still a bit of a shock.

And I still have this stupid dress on! At least the high heels are gone. Maybe Hell gives some of us breaks . . .

I looked beside me. _Or maybe not. _Those heels are right there.

Next to converse. I look around. This is one creepy room. I can't even _begin_to describe it's creepy-ness.

I search through the nightstand beside the bed and luckily I find a pair of socks.

Thank God. Or, uh, Satan, I guess? Screw that, I'll thank the Goddess, not God or Satan.

I slip my feet into the socks (which are big) and then into the bright red converse (which are bigger).

Lacing them up, I have a scattered thought.

_The Doctor wore bright red converse . . ._

I have an obsession with _Doctor Who._

* * *

_"Ya know, Mom, if I don't get a new hobby, I'm going to end up with an unhealthy obsession with Doctor Who, like dad."_

_"I don't doubt that."_

* * *

I never did get a hobby. I'd sit on the couch and write _Doctor Who _fanfics to stick on and watch reruns with the 10th Doctor in them.

I didn't like the 9th Doctor. David Tennant was the best Doctor _ever_.

I shook my head, standing up. Even too big converse were more comfortable than those god forsaken high heels.

Man, those things _hurt_.

I open the door and peer out. The coast is clear. Picking up the skirt of my gown, I tiptoe down the hall.

At one end, there's a spiral staircase. The other end is dark.

My first thought: _This is _creepy.

I travel to the spiral staircase and peer down at the room below.

I pull my head back and blink. Maybe I _have_ gone to Heaven. I'm inside the friggin' _TARDIS_.

Oh, thank you, God, _thank you._

I practically fly down the steps, despite my apparel.

If only Dad could see this.

Hm. Maybe when Dad comes to Heaven, he'll come here, with me. Oh, I hope so. He'd love it.

I'm marveling this wonderous place. Oh, it's wonderful, fantastic, fabulous, amazing, miraculous, brilliant . . . uh . . . uh . . . I'm running out of words.

Er, fantabulous?

. . . I hope I never have to use that word again. That was just disturbing.

"Ah, I see you're awake, eh, mate?"

What the—?

I turned around. He was coming down the staircase. He had a mask in his hand. It caught my eye, because I recognized it.

My dance partner's mask.

I blinked. If this was Heaven, that would make him an angel, wouldn't it?

"Are you . . . real?" I whispered, as if I thought my voice would shatter the entire illusion.

"As real as you are, and just as alive," he said. Yep. Definitely David Tennant's voice.

I looked at my hand, and frowned.

"I'm _alive_?" I groaned.

No way. No way. I was in the TARDIS in a prom dress, facing David Tennant a.k.a. the Doctor who danced with my at my junior prom.

There was _no way _I was alive. No _friggin' _way.

"As much as a puppy after it's born," he said, cheerfully.

"No way. No _way_." I said; I was in shock. "No way. No—"

He walked down the few steps left and pinched me before I finished the fourth _no way_.

"Ow!" I slapped his hand. "Wait . . . I _felt_ that."

So that knocks out the theory of 'I'm dreaming and I probably has peanut-butter-coco-puff-toast and chocolate milk before bed again.' Peanut-butter-coco-puff-toast was delicious, but combine it with chocolate milk and I'd have the craziest dreams and the most horrifying nightmares.

So that option's gone.

And the 'I'm dead' theory was going down like the Titanic after it hit that iceberg.

So the last theory is 'I'm hallucinating because they finally took me to an insane asylum.'

And that theory was far from solid.

"Have I gone insane or am I not?"

"You are, but you aren't."

I blinked.

"That doesn't make _sense_."

"Ah, don't listen to me," he said. "I never do."

Well, that's definatly how the Doctor talks. And that's how the Doctor looks. But he _can't _be the Doctor.

"You're the Doctor?"

"Yes, I believe that's me."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No _way_."

"Please stop doing that, you're starting to sound like Donna."

"Donna? Oh, I remember her," I said. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Nah, she's okay," he said, making that expression that would make anyone who didn't know better think he was fine.

He didn't fool me, though. I knew that look. He wasn't alright.

"So—this is real?"

"Yup," he said, smiling, hands in his pocket. "So, I'm the Doctor, who're you?"

"Oh, uh, Laone. That's my middle name. Laone Coop," I explained. "I _prefer_ Laone. That's what everyone calls me."

"Laone. French name, means 'lion,' I believe. Are you partially french, Laone Coop?"

"Uh, I don't know," I said.

He was just as hyper as I remembered from the reruns, as he danced around the middle console of the TARDIS. And he asked a whole bunch of questions, too.

"So, where to go? How about Barcelona?" the Doctor asked me. "Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. They have dogs with no noses! Imagine how many times a day you can tell that joke and it'll still be funny!"

I blinked as he pulled levers, switched switches, pushed buttons and typed things on his keyboards. I felt awkward. I was in a prom dress, in the TARDIS, with the _real-life _Doctor.I wiggled my toes inside the converse. Then it dawned on me—these were _the Doctor's _converse.

I felt more awkward, sitting down on the metal floor. I started unlacing the left shoe when the Doctor stopped.

"Eh, you can keep 'em on. I saw you in those other shoes. Not the best with balance, aye?" he said, putting on his black glasses. "In fact, why don't you go look for something else. I'm bettin' Rose, or Martha, or Donna—"

"—left something behind?" I had a habit of finishing other's sentences.

"Sure, let's go with that."

How did he know I had bad balance? Oh, wait, I know this one. I danced with a 903-year-old time traveler. Bit of an age gap, don't you think?

I'm not insane at _all_.

I started back up the spiral staircase; I looked back once, only once, before continuing up the steps. I walked down the hall.

There were a couple of different doors. I knew where the Doctor's room was: last on the right. I spotted a tiny pile of glitter next to the left-hand side first door. Fire, maybe six specks. Must be it.

I opened the door. It was dark. I expected a lot of things to be dark in the Doctor's lair.

Okay, maybe _lair_ was the wasn't the best word to use.

I flicked the light on. It was too bright, but I left it. There was a small nightstand by the bed on one side. The bed was pushed up against the wall, with a black leather trunk at the foot of it. I searched the trunk.

Two pick shirts (Rose's, no doubt), a blue jacket, and three pairs of dark-tinted jeans. Not much to pick from. I sighed. I tried to unzip my dress.

Epic. Fail.

"Crap. This dress is murder." I scrunched my nose, straining to get to the back of my gown.

Now I really wish Mimi and I hadn't switched dresses. Mine was too small around my bust line—and by small, I mean mini—and her's was too big. We wore the same size, so we switched. My original dress had a zipper on the side, and this one has it in the back. And I _couldn't reach it._

Just _fantastic_.

I struggled for another three, four minutes. I was just about to give up when I felt cold hands on my back. I didn't look back.

I withdrew my hands slowly over my shoulders. The zipper came down slowly, and it didn't pinch me as it had when I'd put it on.

I held the front of my dress up. The cold fingers ran down my spine, sending shivers through my pale skin. Then the fingers disappeared.

I spun around.

No one there. The _hell_—?

I shook my head and pulled on the dark jeans and blue jacket.

Can this day possibly get any weirder? Okay, maybe I shouldn't say that.

It might just happen.

* * *

**And that is 1,941 and 4 and a half pages. Most I ever wrote. Thank you, thank you.**


	3. My Dad

Re-cap: _Can this day possibly get any weirder? Okay, maybe I shouldn't say that._

_It might just happen._

I stepped neatly down the hall. I didn't want to break anything. I don't care how sturdy the TARDIS is, I'll most likely find a way to break _something_.

Not on purpose, I mean.

I leaned over the railing of the spiral staircase, you know, to watch the Doctor. It was hard to believe I actually met him.

This has got to be a dream.

"Aye!"

I blinked. He was looking up at me.

"You got any family?"

"Family? Oh, uh, just my dad." I said. "Why?"

"You're under-age. If you're going to travel with me, I have to have parental consent."

Tr-Travel? _What? _I didn't know I'd agreed to that.

And I probably hadn't.

"So, what's your dad's name? Is he tall? Short? Mean? Nice?" he said. I think he was babbling. "Ooh, is he ginger, like me? Or is he mean, and not ginger?"

"Um," I gulped. "My da-dad's name is Heath. He's tall, I guess. That's where I get my height. He's nice, uh, easy-going. Uh, yeah, he's ginger, I guess."

"So, he's ginger, he's tall. Is he hyper? Does he smoke? Ooh, is he a gang member? Always wanted to meet one of those, you know. Quite lively fellows. Although, they are a bit violent," he said as quickly as ever.

"Uh, no, he's not hyper. He smokes." I said, trying to answer all the questions. This could get overwhelming. "No, he's not a gang member."

"Ah, well, maybe next time."

Huh? I feel asphyxiated.

The Doctor seems to give off a coiled energy with every step, and it seems to spring and hit you in the face, leaving you disoriented for a few moments. And I'm feeling more than a little disoriented.

"Do-Doctor? Where are you taking me?"

"Home, of course. Got to get the coordinates—ah, there we are!"

Before I knew it, he pulled down a lever, bounced to the door, and was gone.

O—ver—whel—ming.

I breathed deeply and found my way down the steps and to the door. Amazing. We were in Camas. How did he know?

Well, he's the Doctor. He's just plain amazing.

"Doctor? Doctor, wait!"

I ran after him, pulling him away from the Safe-way entrance.

"Sorry, really sorry," I told the gentleman he'd begun to question. "He's excited."

I pulled him back towards the T-intersection.

"How old _are_ you?!" I snapped. "That was just _kidish_."

"I'm 908-years-old."

Oh. My mistake. I danced with a 90_8_-year-old time traveler my junior prom. Oh, Goddess.

"My house is this way," I told him, leading him down the side of the main street way of Camas.

"Fascinating little town you've got here, Laone. What's the population?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life," I answered. "This is my home."

The Doctor fell silent. I think I knew what was on his mind.

_"My planet is gone. Destroyed in a Great War. Yet versions of this city stand throughout history. The human race always continues."  
"There was a war. A Time War. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. We lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family. My friends. Even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it! That old planet . . . The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, when they caught the light, every morning it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, a brilliant glow though the branches . . ."_

I remember that episode. The Doctor talked of his planet, and of the war they lost. Why did he have to end up alone?

"Doctor."

"Hmm?"

"You're not alone." I said. "There may be periods of time where you're companions aren't there, but a new one will always come. It's meant to be. In the end, they may break your hearts, Doctor. In the end, they will die, or leave, or forget. But they were always happy."

There was silence. Then, "How? How could they be _happy_?"

"Because you're everything, Doctor. You're the light, and the darkness, and the peace, and the hate. You're fire and ice and wind and earth. You're the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. You're ancient and _forever_. You burn at the center of time and you can see the turn of the universe. And . . . you're _wonderful_."

I shook my head, smiling.

"You're the heart and soul of the _universe_, Doctor. If you hadn't been there, to stop something even one time, this world and so many others would _burn_. We'd all _burn_. You're our saviour, Doctor." I told him. "You're everything we need. You're _everything_. You can say, 'Hey, I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some string! And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!' Who else can say that? And you give them so many happy memories, so many adventures. Not one of them could _ever_ regret traveling with you."

We reached my house by the time I was done.

Great. Time to introduce him to Dad.

"DAD!" I had to yell. He was probably in the basement. "I'M HOME!"

I think I heard a reply of some sort. It sounded like that German Dalek.

"Aye," I said, rubbing my head. "You. You wait here."

"Because I don't want you to give my dad a heart-attack."

He nodded. I gulped, heading into the kitchen, then down the basement steps.

"Welcome home."

"Hey, I got a surprise."

My dad raised an eyebrow. "What kind of surprise?"

"A Doc—DAD! Have you been watching 1960 episodes of _Doctor Who _again? Do you know how bad that is? Watch one from this century! Oh, now where was I?"

"Surprise. Remember?"

"Oh, right!" I said. "You're _never_ going to believe it! It's—"

Something interrupted me. More specifically, some_one_. And can you guess who that someone is?

I'm going to kill him.

I marched back up the stairs and stared the Doctor down.

"What. The. Hell?"

"I didn't know it was going to fall."

"You broke my mother's _antique vase_?" I asked in disbelief.

I kept my mother's things in very good shape, since it was all I had left of her. My mother died about two years back. My step-father and her got into a car crash. It's not easy, losing two of your parents in one day. It's even harder to lose three of them. My step-mother was later taken hostage at a bank robbery. She was shot. I really hate those stupid, _stupid_ police officers. I hate them.

I didn't realize I was crying until I refocused on the Doctor's face. I wiped them away hurriedly. I'd had a lot of practice controlling my emotions. I wanted to have them controlled. I _needed_ to have them controlled. I had to have them controlled.

"Never mind." I told him. "You gotta come meet my dad."

"Great."

I ignored that last sentence, pulling him down the stairs. And my dad looked just about speechless. Now, I don't know about you, but not many people can pull off a David Tennant hair-style. My dad is one of them. Although, I'm quite happy he'd never been able to pull off the suit. It might've creeped the Doctor out.

Might've. How should I know? The Doctor's unpredictable.

"How . . . what . . ."

I was about to interrupt him when the Doctor interrupted me.

"Aye, I'm the Doctor. Fine place you got here. Anyway, she wants to come with me. That okay?"

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say—

"Su-sure," my dad sputtered.

YES!! I was rejoicing. In my _mind_, of course. I was gonna travel with _the _Doctor. How cool is _that_?!

I couldn't believe it, you know. My dad's really mellow and unjudging, but to let his only daughter go off with a 908-year-old time traveler? Too cool. Just too cool. Just too frickin' cool. And really odd. It's not something he'd do. But, I didn't care.

"Okay, Doctor. I'll change and we'll go."

* * *

"Felspoon?" I asked, later, inside the TARDIS. I was sitting on a shelf. Well, if you can call it that. "Who names their planet _Felspoon_?"

"Well, the Felspoonians."

I laughed. I'm sorry, but, _Felspoonians_? Come on.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." I said. "Oh my _Goddess_, I've picked up your accent."

The Doctor smiled, twisting things this way and that. Good Goddess, I hope he's a better driver than the show says he is.

"Do you know how to drive her?"

"Course!"

He lies. You know how I know? Because as soon as he hit that last lever, I got thrown off my shelf. Like, literally. He was holding onto the TARDIS console, and I was holding onto another shelf for dear life. Well, it's like being in an amusement park ride, only worse. You aren't strapped in.

It's flippin' terrifying.

"I thought you said you knew how to drive the TARDIS!" I exclaimed.

"I do!" he yelled. "This is how it always is!"

Oh Goddess. Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh Goddess. I held on like my life depended on it. Maybe I should've thought this through. Because I didn't. It finally stopped, and I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I thought I was gonna get hurt. Like, _seriously_ hurt.

Oh, wait. Running. Lots and lots of running. That's what's required to travel with the Doctor. Oh, Goddess, but I wasn't in shape! Oh Goddess.

The Doctor offered his hand, but I shook my head.

"I'll sit this one out."

He shrugged, grabbing his coat and running out the door. Dear Goddess. He was _fast_.

I guess I'll explore the TARDIS. I walked around the console a couple times. I wonder what she was going to show me. A hallway appeared behind me. That wasn't there before, right? I shook my head, walking over to the entrance. It lit instantly.

"Okay then."

I bounded down the hallway. Oh my god. I stopped at the end. The TARDIS had a music room! No way. Awesomeness! I opened the black door, with the silver lining. It had a whole bunch of instruments, and a big screen, with a holographic keyboard. I wonder . . .

I put my finger up to the W. It entered the letter as soon as my finger "touched" the hologram. A grin broke across my face. I typed in "Womanizer," then touched the song on the screen. The song started _playing_.

"Awesome," I said. "Super-star, where you from? How's it going? I know you got a clue what you're doing, You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here, But I know what you are, what you are, baby," I sang.

Oh, this was cool. I stopped the song, and looked up "Hot" and fast-forwarded to a random part of the song. Finding out where I was, I started singing again.

"I can make you feel all better, Just take it in, And I can show you all the places, You've never been, And I can make you say everything, That you never said, And I will let you do anything, Again and again."

I just started typing in random songs. The next was "Let it Die."

"We had time on our side, In the beginning we, We had nothing to hide, In the beginning you, You blame me but, It's not fair when you say that I didn't try, I just don't want to hear it anymore."

I just kept doing this. I went through over three hundred songs before I found one that I sung, all the way through.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Top down in the summer sun, The day we met was like a hit and run, And I still taste it on my tongue, (Taste it on my tongue), The sky was burning up like fireworks, You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt, But girl, in case you haven't heard . . ."

I got up and danced. I really did.

"I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over, I love you forever, Forever is over, We used to kiss all night, Now it's just a bar fight, So don't call me crying, Say hello then goodbye, Oh yeah!" I sang, grabbing a microphone. "There's just one thing would make me say, Oh yeah! I used to be love drunk, But now I'm hung-over, I love you forever, But now it's over, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey."

I almost tripped. I was dancing, almost tripped over a cello.

"Hot sweat and blurry eyes, We're spinning on a roller coaster ride, The world stuck in black and white, Stuck in black and white, You drove me crazy every time we touched, Now I'm so broken that I can't get up, Oh girl, you make me such a lush," I sang. Quite badly, I'm sure.

I smiled as the chorus came up again.

"I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over, I love you forever, forever is over, We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight, So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye, Oh yeah! There's just one thing would make me say, Oh yeah! I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over, I love you forever, but now it's over."

I tripped. For real this time. I got back up.

"All the time I wasted on you, All the bullshit you put me through, I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had, Didn't mean a thing to you, I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over, I love you forever, but now I'm sober, I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over, I love you forever, forever is over, We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight, So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye, Oh yeah!"

I punched the air. This was fun. I got ready for the finale.

"There's just one thing would make me say, Oh yeah! I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over, I love you forever, but now it's over, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Na, na, na, na, na, na, Now it's over."

I heard clapping behind me. I whirled around to see the Doctor. How long had I been singing? Well, 300 songs, all about 3 minutes each. About 900 minutes, equaling around 15 hours. Except I only sang to most of them about halfway. So, about 7 and a half hours.

Eesh.

My face was red.

"Er, you heard that?"

"Yeah. You're good."

"Why do you say that?"

" 'Cause you're good. Why else?"

I thought for a moment. Was he serious? He's only saying that because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings, I bet. Just another person trying not to break this fragile little female. It makes me sick, all that pity. Just because I get sick easier than most people? So? It's not a friggin' disability! Goddess, I hate the pity. I could _drown_ in all that sympathy. It makes me sick.

"Whatever," is what I said instead. He quirked an eyebrow.

"So much attitude . . ." he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing, nothing . . ."

I rolled my eyes, shoving my ebony bangs out of my face. Jeesh, my bangs are so short, they can't even stay behind my ears. No wonder people thought I was a guy. I'll bet I look like a guy. Not that I look in the mirror that often. When you're as ordinary as me, you don't see the need to. I mean, I'm ordinary in the sense as not pretty. But I really don't care. I'd rather be smart than pretty, since most the gorgeous girls at my school fail their classes.

"Anyway . . ." I could see he was uncomfortable. It made me melt. "Where would you like to go?"

I smiled.

"Surprise me."

'

'

''


	4. AN

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE UP AHEAD! BEWARE!_**

**_...oh, and spoilers for upcoming chapters._**

* * *

_Hey, my few dedicated readers. I'm having a bit of trouble with my next two chapters, which are centered around the 9-11-01 attack on the Twin Towers (aaaah, spoilers!)._

_If anyone would like to help me, PM me. With your experiances, or ideas, or memories of the attack, or anything. Those who help me will be mentioned, and shall get a panda-shaped cookie!_

_Love you guys and thanks and PLEASE HELP ME,_

_Pandaz And Poetry_


End file.
